The True First Maiden
by Shinku-chan Mashiro
Summary: Shiori. The first Maiden. But forgotten. Wants to take all of the Rosa Mysticas to meet Father. Wants Father to love her by becoming Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Note :

I do not own Rozen Maiden! But at least you can appericiate and enjoy my story ... Thx!

Explanation :

"" : Dialoge  
_Italic_ : Thoughts  
**BOLD + CAPITAL** : A very loud and angry yell

Story starts

~Chapt 1~

Flashback

"Shiori"

"I'm alive?"

"Yes. I'm Rozen, your father"

"F-ather?"

"Yes. You're my first creation"

"Creation? Of what?"

"Of the Rozen Maiden dolls"

"R-Rozen Maiden? What is that Father?"

"My doll creations"

"I'm a doll?"

"Yes. I'll make your sisters later"

"Sisters?"

"Yes. So you won't be lonely"

_I am Shiori. The first creation by Rozen of the Rozen Maiden dolls. And I have sisters ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Another Chapter. Sorry the first chapt is too short -_-

Story Starts

~Chapter 2~

Present Time

"Everyone! Please come down and have dinner!" Nori yelled from downstairs.

"Uee! Nori-chan! Suiseiseki bullied me again!" Hinaichigo cried.

"Stop being a baby you, Chibi doll!" Suiseiseki pouted.

"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET?" Jun shouted loudly.

"Noisy servants" Shinku said calmly while closing her thick book.

"Well, they did it first!" Jun protested.

"It doesn't matter who did it first. As long you all are noisy!" she replied.

"But why-" Jun's saying was cut by another Rozen Maiden chest flew right through his room window.

"Aaack" Jun screamed in pain.

"What is this~desu?" Suiseiseki asked.

"It can't be another Rozen Maiden" Souseiseki gasped.

The doll opened the chest. Her skin was fair. She has long black hair. And a pair of pure blue eyes. Her lips were pink red. She wears a navy blue dress with white lace at the neck, wrists and at the end of the dress. Similar to Suigintou's. She also wore black boots with white rose lace.

"Who are you?" Shinku ask. She kept silence.

"Well, well. Isn't it Shinku. The fifth Rozen Maiden doll?" she asked back.

"Yes. I am" "But you haven't answer my question! Who are you?" she repeated her question.

"I'm Shiori. The first Rozen Maiden" the doll answer.

"What? I thought Suigintou was the first!" Hinaichigo said in amazement.

"Suigintou? No. I'm the first. Father make me the first. But-"

"But what~ kashira?"Kanaria cut her saying.

"But I have been forgotten" "Father doesn't love me. He loves my sister more" she continued.

"And why are you here now?" Shinku ask.

"My, to get revenge of course. I thought that having sisters gonna be fun" "I was wrong. I hate having sisters. I want father's love only for me! He doesn't love me" she answer.

"No! Father created you because he loved you, Shiori!" Jun exclaimed.

Shiori stood in surprise.

"Well? You aren't saying anything, Shiori?"

"Your wrong, human. If he ever loved me, he would never forget me!" she corrected. "Now DIE! I shall take all of your Rosae Mysticas to become Alice and see Father!" "Koyuki!" she called her artificial spirit.

Concurrently, snowflakes appear on her hand.

"She can control ice!" Hinaichigo said in surprise.

"Hollie!" Shinku also called her artificial spirit.

The battle between Shiori and Shinku takes place.

Shinku attack Shiori with her rose petals. But Shiori dodge her attack and attack her back with her snowflakes. Shinku was too late to dodge and cause her clothes pinned to the wall.

"Shinku!" Souseiseki exclaimed as she use her scissors to attack Shiori.

"Two against one? That's not fair" she frowned.

"It's fair as long you doesn't hurt one of us!" Souseiseki replied.

Shiori smiled as she flew to the window. "I just want to tell you that I have awaken. I'm not ready to take your Rosae Mysticas. But I'll be back" that's her last word before disappearing in a flash of snow.

"Shinku! Are you okay?" Jun ask panicly.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"That Shiori" Souseiseki mumbled. "Yes. We must be carefull to her. She might take our Rosae Mystica" Shinku continued.

"Sould we inform this to Suigintou~ desu?" Suiseiseki asked. "Yes. We must" Shinku answer.

"But we don't know where she is~ kashira" "We can inform her by the N-Field" Souseiseki answer.

"Yes". _She is a strong doll judging from the battle just now_, Shinku thought to herself.

"What is going on here?" Nori asked with panic. "I heard noises"

"Another-"

"It's nothing Nori" Shinku cut Hinaichigo's saying. Hinaichigo understands.

"I have prepare the tea" Nori said. "Well, It's my teatime afterall" Shinku said as she head down to the kitchen.

Plz review and message. Thx XD


End file.
